Plasma cutters and plasma cutting tables are well-known in the art for cutting, welding, and shaping metallic workpieces. Generally, these apparatuses involve mounting a plasma cutting torch onto a “head” piece, which is then used to shape a workpiece through direct manipulation of the cutting head about the workpiece.
However, bevel heads are most commonly used to cut flat plate shapes, and cutting in both plate and profile can be problematic for these plasma cutting torches. An example of such a problematic shape is a W profile, or I-beam, which requires the cutting torch to create an angled cut on the web of the workpiece.
Often these beveled cuts can be difficult to accomplish because the workpiece limits the depth to which these beveled cuts can be achieved. In addition, the bevel heads themselves often have limited ranges of motion due to the size of the torch holder and minimum amount of space available for movement in between the flanges.
Thus, a need exists for a beveling cutting head which is capable of maneuvering in limited space and more compact than cutting heads currently existing in the art.
Embodiments described in the present application meet this need.